Catatan seorang Author Newbie
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang nyata perjalanan Alra sebagai Hinata Hyuuga yang ngefans Kim Jaejoong dan kisah nyata suka duka Alra menjadi Author di


**Catatan seorang Author Newbie**

**Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Adventure/Hurt/Comfort**

**Summarry: Hanya cerita tentang suka duka Alra menjadi Author di **

**.**

**.**

Hai! Namaku AiLiera Jae Naru. Oke itu cuman 'pen-name'-ku saat jadi seorang Author di FanFiction dot net. Nama asliku sih Hyuuga Hinata chibi-chibi :)

Oke, tadi itu Cuma bercandaan. Tapi aku suka ngaku-ngaku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata dimanapun aku berada saat aku bicara tentang anime Naruto Shippudden sama temen-temen sesama Otaku di sekolahku. Soalnya aku calon istrinya Naruto sih~, jangan heran ya..~ ge-erku kadang emang kebablasan sampe jadinya narsis gila ga tahu malu! Hehe.. memang beginilah aku!

Anggap aja disini nama asliku sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Oke? Gitu aja biar gampang.. shi...shi..shi..

Aku kenal dunia perpenpikan entah di tahun berapa, soalnya itu aja aku tahunya gak disengaja. Dulu. Duluuuuuuuuu~ banget aku kan terobsesi sama pairing Naruto x Hinata dan suka film Naruto baru-baru aja saat aku masih sering ke warnet buat ngenet tentang Naruto. Nah.. waktu itu aku buka-buka disk komputer tu warnet, tahunya disana udah ada buanyaaaaaaaaaaak film Naruto Shippudden mulai lever 270+ sampek entah berapa 300+. Aku coba lihat-lihat tuh..~ ternyata disana aku nemuin banyaaaaaak banget hal yang menarik di film Naruto.

Nih ya..~

Mulai dari scene-nya yang selalu menarik, karakter-karakternya yang cocoooook banget sama kepribadian dan posisi tokoh di dalam film itu, trus jalan ceritanya nyambung terus dari awaaaaaal sampai akhir semuanya nyambung! Setiap tokohnya diceritakan latar belakangnya pula! Emang iya sih..~ kebanyakan mereka punya masa lalu kelam. Tapi! Setelah kebelakang-kebelakang, masa depan mereka pada bagus-bagus. Teruuuuus..~ sejak awal aku kan udah suka Naruto waktu pertama kali Naruto Shippuden tayang di TV pukul 05:00 sore. Kan sekolahku siang.. pulangnya pun pas jam 05:00 sore. Jadi aku bela-belain pulang ngebut pake onthel-ku demi ngeliat ini film. Tahunya~ ini film dipenggal gitu aja tanpa kabar setelah beberapa hari. Keseeel~ keseeeel banget! Pengen gotokin pemilik stasiun TV yang nayangin nih film. Grrrrrrrr~ aku marah! Marah!

Akhirnya..~ aku CoPas seluruh film Naruto dari komputer warnet itu ke flasdisk-ku lalu kutonton sendiri di notebook-ku di rumah. 3 hari kelar sob! 3 hari! Sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta~ banget sama Naruto dan film-nya yang punya banyak kata-kata mutiara dan pesan. Tentang persahabatan, cinta, dan masih banyak lagi yang gak bisa disebutin!

Yang menarik dari film anime Naruto tuh, desain karakternya yang sederhana. Gak kebanyakan garis kayak anime jepang lain. Tapi tetep keren-keren. Terutama tokoh antagonisnya yang pada guanteng ganteng kayak Madara, Kabuto (imut), Orochimaru juga menurutku ganteng kok. Cuma agak nyeremin memang. Tapi kalau Orochi dijadiin suamiku aku tetep mau. Habis dia pinter, ilmuan kan dianya? Manly lagi! hehehe..

Karena biasanya kan di anime-anime jajan tuh kan kebanyakan tokoh antagonisnya dibuat jelek perawakannya. Aku gak suka yang gitu-gituan.. soalnya gak seimbang aja! Masak yang tokoh protagonis udah jadi tokoh baik di baiiiiikin pula fisiknya. Terus yang antagonis udah punya bagian tokoh jelek masak fisiknya dijelekin pula? Kan gak enak. Ya kan?

Terus..~ yang bikin aku agak illfill tuh waktu sadar tokoh anime Naruto gak pernah ganti seragam. Haha! Mungkin karena Masashi-san gak mau bingung ndesain baju lagi kali ya? lucu beudz!

Tapi kampretnya! Masashi-san itu tahuuuuu aja kapan moment NaruHina harus dimunculin. Justru di saat-saat genting pasangan kampret plus imut-imut ini nampakin romance-nya. Masih ingat adengan NaruHina pas Naru lawan 7 Pain kan? Trus ini yang baru.. di perang dunia ninja ke 4 pas Obito menyerukan 'Putus asalah!' sama Naruto justru Hina pegang-pegang pipi Naru dan itu adegan menurutku kampret banget! Kampreeeeeeeeeeet! High! Gemes banget sama Masashi-san! #Cium pipi kanan-kiri Masashi.

Oh ya, singkat cerita sejak saat itu aku trus surfing-surfing tentang NaruHina. Tentang Doujinnya. Kebanyakan aku save-save foto NaruHina moment bahkan juga moment wedding dan mature content pict-nya. Hehe.. aku emang remaja yang masih agak nakal waktu itu. Cha! Cha! Cha!

Lalu-

One day, aku surfing di internet lagi. Terus aku ga sengaja nemuin dunia perpenpikan. Coba-coba baca. Aku jatuh cinta sama Author Fvvn yang waktu itu masih berpen-name Fujisaki Fuun dan juga jatuh cinta sama Author upejun yang cerita 'The Most Beautiful Eye's' nya nyentuh gue banget. Kampret!

Tapi waktu itu kan aku masih remaja Oon yang belum tahu bener soal FF. Sering baca langsung ninggal diri. Paling sebel waktu aku baca FFN yang aku suka ternyata jebulnya in-progress. Soalnya waktu itu aku gak tahu ada yang namanya akn FFN. Aku juga kadang-kadang Review sebagai anonim karena sering nemuin kata-kata 'RnR Please..~' dan 'Berminat untuk review?' dan itu yang buat aku review yang meski ga tau apa itu makna 'Review'. Wah, parah gak tuh? Makanya kadang aku nulis nama anonim nguamukan dan nulis nguamukan di kotak review-nya. Kadang-kadang setumpuk huruf gak ada arti kadang-kadang juga ungkapan kagumku akan sebuah FFN. TAPI! Aku tetep ga tahu apa yang namanya 'review'. Paraaaah! Paraaaaaah! Jadi aku suka save-save cerita FFN sampe puluhan dan begadang hanya demi nge-save FFN yang menurutku menarik.

Pertama aku suka save-save tentang NaruHina –tentu saja. Terus aku juga sempet suka pairing SasuSaku sejak baca FFN Mature Content yang buagus banget menurutku dan juga –itu FFN pertama yang meracuni otak saya hingga jadi hentai sampe sekarang- judulnya itu 'Slave of Your Love', sayang FFN ini belum diterusi authornya sampei sekarang. Sebenernya aku masih nungguin banget FFN ini. Soalnya punya plot keren dan NC-nya hot gila! Kampret sempet bikin clegug nista nih kerongkonga. Singkat kata. 'Horny'. Lalu entah mengapa menurutku cerita NaruHina itu hangat dan sweet terus pairing SasuSaku itu cocok dibuat FFN yang memiliki plot NC soalnya pairing ini terkesan sama-sama menggairahkan buat dicocokin. Sejak saat itu aku terus baca FFN tentang kedua pairing ini.

Tapi.. one day aku juga bosen juga karena terlalu sering baca tentang kedua pairing ini. udah gak kehitung berapa FFN tentang mereka yang kubaca.

Lalu pencarianku pun berlanjut. Aku mulai cari-cari FFN dengan pairing lain. Pada akhirnya aku suka NejiHina incest, KibaIno, ShinoHina, NaruSaku, dan pairing yang membuatku melotot itu adalah pairing SASUHINA! Pertama kali aku lihat di summarry-nya tuh ada FFN tentang SasuHina aku bener-bener kaget. Sasuke yang MAHA-DINGIN-JUTEK-NYEBELIN-PANTAT BEBEK-dan-MINTA DIGILES itu dipasangin sama Hinata yang IMUT-KAWAII!-CANTIK-CUTE-SEKSI ini?! DEMI APAAAAAA! Aku mekik beneran waktu itu. Terus jadinya penasaran.. terus itu fanfic (Aku udah lupa judulnya karena udah lama banget) aku buka deh.. terus dibaca.. terus akhirnya aku..

JATUH CINTAAAAAAAAAA SAMA PAIRING INI!

JATUH CINTA BANGET SAMPAI MEREKA BENAR-BENAR MENGALIHKAN DUNIAKU! #nah.. kebablasan lebay lagi kan Alra-nya? Ini udah biasa.. jadi jangan heran yah?

Aku langsung terobsesi sama pairing ini. Nyari-nyari FFN-nya. Mulai dari rate K-M gue baca hampir semuaaaaaaa~ makasih banget buat para author SasuHina yang udah bikin aku terkewer-kewer sama pairing ini. Tapi maaf banget juga karena waktu itu Alra masih bloon dan belum tahu gimana dan apa itu 'Review'. Seperti yang udah Alra kasih tahu diatas.

Oh, ya.. waktu itu aku juga masih belum kenal sama facebook, tweeter dan sepiranti-pirantinya. Jadi waktu itu aku masih bodooooooh banget soal Telekomunikasi. Tahuku cuman buka gugel trus broswing tentang pair-pair yang aku obsesiin di dunia perpenpikan. Jadi aku sama sekali gak nganggit ada akun yang namanya FFN dot net. Tahunya itu waktu aku ga sengaja buka Yahoo Answer trus disana ada tulisan tanya jawab seputar gimana cara seorang daftar jadi Author/pengarang di FFN. Jderrrrr! Aku jadi pengen jadi Author juga dooooong~

Pasalnya, bahkan sebelum aku kenal FFN, aku udah ngetik puluhan cerita semacam FFN di notebook-ku. Tapi aku masih bingung aka mau di posting ke mana. Jadi aku ngetik aja gitu sampe tamat-tamat. Aku inget pernah ngetik cerita tentang GaaHina, SasuHina (kebanyakan), NaruHina, terus.. KibaSaku.. tapi waktu aku udah tahu gimana cara daftar jadi Author di Fanfiction dot net...

Notebook-ku harus rusak hardisk-nya gegara (agak konyol sih alasannya) karena waktu itu aku ngetik cerita semacam FFN yang menurutku plotnya udah keren banget dan hampir rampung tapi tiba-tiba saja dengan (kecerobohanku sendiri) aku gak sengaja ngeklik 'No' waktu ditanya itu dokumen mau aku save-ato-enggak. Aku kesel dan bener-bener kesel! (sebenarnya kejadian gituan gak hanya sekali, cuman karena aku emang orang yang ceroboh banget) pada akhirnya aku banting itu notebook diatas kasur. Berkali-kali (padahal kukira nggak bakalan rusak apapun karena aku mbantingna di atas kasur.

Tahunya..~

Setelah aksi gore notebook by Alra itu. Alra pungut (?) tu notebook lagi waktu udah agak redaan amarahnya. Lalu Alra mau buka lagi tuh notebook. Tapi..

HANG!

HANG!

HANG!

BENER-BENER HANG DAN GAK BISA DIBUKA!

CUMA LAYAR BUREM DAN JELEK BANGET MENURUTKU!  
Padahal di itu notebook ada banyak dokumen-dokumen kesayanganku. Hueeeeee...~ aku langsung nangis menyesali perbuatanku yang udah bikin Notebook-ku R.I.P dalam waktu dekat. Bener-bener RIP!

Aku pun langsung kayak kehilangan nyawa. Pasalnya mengingat hasil ketikanku yang udah PULUHAN! Dan ide ceritanya menarik-menarik MENURUTKU PRIBADI! Sampai aku sendiri kadang kalo baca ulang itu suka nangis. Dulu aku orangnya mellow sangad dan suka FFN bergenre drama. Jadi tulisanku terpengaruhi. Aku membuat banyak Romance/drama/anghst yang kebanyakan menyentuh perasaan. Cuman kalo sekarang.. aku gak minat ngetik ulang itu semua arsip ketikanku karena bagi seorang Author, mengetik ulang itu terasa hambar. Padahal ada yang word's-nya berjumlah 38.000+ dan 78.000+ lho~ FFN-nya hampir selesai dan menyentuh. Cuman –jujur- sampe sekarang aku masih menyayangkan pembantingan notebook-ku dulu. Huufffff...~ ya sudahlah..

Walaupun aku sempet cuti baca di dunia perpenpikan hampir berbulan-bulan. Tapi akhirnya aku mencoba mengikhlaskan semua arsipku dan aku jadi punya keinginan untuk move-on. Lagipula.. mengingat sejak notebook-ku rusak. Aku jadi gak kebanyakan main.

Waktuku tersita oleh buku pelajaran (karena pada dasarnya aku suka baca tapi lagi ngambek sama cerita FFN jadi yang kugujeg jadi buku pelajaran LKS dan buku paket apa aja) pokoknya selain cerita semacam FFN. Aku baca bolak-balik buku pelajaranku sampai pretel-pretel + lecek halamananya gegara aku bacanya sampai tertidur-tidur. Sampai hafal materinya dan bsampai bosen baca ulang lagi. Udah hafal materinya di luar kepala. Lalu akhirnya aku sering dapat juara di kelas. Ya.. diatas rangking 3 lah. Hehehehe...Ngebanggain ortu dan aku dibeliin alat telekomunikasi serta banyak buku bacaan berkualitas yang bikin aku semangat lagi buat belajar banyak hal.

Lalu di kelas 2 semester 2 aku mulai kembali ke dunia perpenpikan. Aku coba-coba daftar dan baru kelar punya akun FFN di tahun 2014 ini saat bulan february lalu. Tapi karena waktu itu aku masih gak dunung gimana cara publish.. so untuk sementara aku anggurin itu akun, dan aku ngetik dulu aja di Open Office Writer, jadi sih.. beberapa fanfic. Aku terus mulai buat akun Facebook, Tweeter, Yahoo (karena tuntutan buat punya akun E-mail waktu daftar aku FFN), G-mail (Buat Share-ing Doujinshi sama temen-temen), Line, Deviantart de el el.

Aku lalu mengenal banyak temen.. banyak hal.. aku tertarik dengan dunia maya dan hampir setiap waktu aku terkurung di dalamnya.

Aku punya 3 akun di ffn. Satu AiLiera Jae Naru, satu lagi Second Ligt, satu lagi ENTAH APA AKU LUPA! Itu akun aku lupa E-mailnya jadi aku udah masa bodoh sama itu akun. Aku rencananya mau pake aku AiLiera Jae Naru sebagai akun aku waktu jadi Author, lalu yang Second Light aku buat untuk ngereview fic-fic yang aku baca. Tapi malah kebablasan .. aku ngisi juga akun itu sama –baru satu fanfic- untuk sementara. Lalu akun AiLiera Jae Naru itu awalnya punya nama (mirip banget sama nama profil FB-ku yang bernama Nur Al-Raeni), trus aku ganti jadi Alra-AijoNSD sebab ngerasa gak fer kalau aku biarin nama akun FFN-ku sama sama akun FB-ku, lalu aku ngerasa nama Alra-AijoNSD itu norak dan kepanjangan. Lalu aku ganti lagi jadi AlraNSD.

Selama periode aku jadi Author dan mulai bisa publish berkat Yahoo Answer di gugel. Aku mempublish fanfic pertamaku yaitu 'Uchiha Prince' tapi emang dasar aku bloon. Aku kan ga tahu caranya milih kategori. Waktu itu loadingnya lama trus baru kelihatan kategori anima+, aku pilih itu kategori padahal Fic itu tentang SasuHina Canon. Aku langsung dapet banyak tegoran di kotak review. Lalu aku remove lansung deh itu fic. Lalu aku re-publish lagi dan kubagi jadi 5 chapter kaerena word's-nya lumayan banyak. 15000+ satu fic 5 chapter. Alhamdulillah..~ aku lumayan sukses di fic ini. Sebagai Newbie kacangan, aku dapet 21 review di fic ini dan bagi newbie sepertiku, itu adalah suatu pencapaian besar. Jadi jangan ejek aku ya?

Lalu menyusullah fic kedua. Aku update judulnya 'TOTAL OF COMMISSION'. Itu FFN NejiHinaIno yang berbentuk skrip sederhana di POV Hinata happy ending dan Cuma satu chapter. Review berjumlah 2 dan fave juga 2. Itu juga suatu pencapaian buat author baru sepertiku.. aku seneng karena dapet respon positive meski gak selalu positive juga di fic-fic yang aku update kemudian..

Misal di fanfic 'De Light of Aurora Crimphson' yang banyak dapet kecaman karena bahasanya telalu sulit dimengerti oleh pembaca. Itu fic aku remove langsung. Lalu di Fic... entah apalagi ya..~ banyak kok yang aku remove karena dikecam oleh readers. Tapi ketika aku kenal namanya banyak fandom dan tentang apa itu kaum Fujoshi. Aku mulai baca FFN tentang SasuNaru, Riren, ZoSan, YunJae, TaehJunk, Chansoo, dan SiBum. Semuanya bikin aku jadi remaja makin gila dan suka mereka semua sebagai karakter pairing Yaoi kesukaanku. Dulu peraih tertinggi yang aku suka itu SasuNaru. Sebab di sebuah FFN, ada yang menceritakan kisah terlarang mereka yang menceritakan Sasuke membunuh siapa saja yang 'agak' deketan sama Naru, lalu memperkaosnya waktu dia marah-marah dan Naruto nangis-nangis.. astaGAY! Menurutku itu jugtru letak manis ceritanya #Aku emang rada-rada gila kan?

Dan karena FFN itu pula, aku mulai suka FFN gore yang berisi penyiksaan-penyiksaan. Hahahaha! Aku emang cewek remaja aneh. Hahahaaha! #ih...aku mengerikkan sekali kan? Aku makan lho! Buat yang setuju becandaanku yang barusan!

Tapi, sekarang pairing Yaoi paling Fave-ku adalah YunJae. Mereka cucok banget ajegilehhhh~.. sweeeeet~ satu ganteng manly, satu cuakep-imut-imut-kawaii-cantik ke umma-umma-an. Jaejoong sekarang jadi artis palin gue sayang sejagad raya! #Readers pada ngeludah.

Lalu urutan ke 2 ZoSan. Soalnya Zoro keker dan manly gitu kan? Sementara Sanji masak, sensitif, punya badan cungkring gila dan kecewe-cewean. Aku sukaaa~ banget koki seksi yang satu ini. Dia bener-bener Seksi! AstaGAY!

Lalu ke 3 Ereri, ngerasa seneng aja aku waktu ngelihat heichou si manly itu dijadiin uke sama Eren yang imut. Berasa greget justru. Loh?

Lalu sejak saat itu aku mulai nulis FFN dengan Fill YAOI CONTENT. Ada 'ItaSaso' di fandom Naruto. Satu Fic. Ada 'ZoSan' buanyak di akunku. Ada 'YunJae' kalo ga salah ada 2 fic YunJae di akunku. Yang satu complete satu chapter tanpa respon apapun dari pembaca. Yang satu sukses besar ada 7 chapter 78 review dengan 19 favs di judul 'Aku Membencimu!', ini masih belum complete. Masih in-progress. ada juga Riren 'Praivaert, Sir Levi' dan da sekitar 2/3 Riren di akunku. Ada juga Ereri 1 Fic. Judulnya 'Different'. Menurutku fic ini yang paling bagus diantara fic pasangan Riren yang lain di akunku, sayang gak ada respon sama sekali. Lalu ada juga KagaKuroko, judulnya 'I'voTalkU' yang dinanti-nanti para readers.

Tapi Alra minta maaf ya..~ Alra lagi mondok soalnya, jadi HIATUS untuk sementara. Padahal baru bulan lalu Alra gabung. Tapi makasih banget atas response positive-nya para reader's sayangkuh! Alra bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian! Alhamdulillah berkat dukungan kalian Alra udah dapat 30 Fic di akun Alra yang udah Alra ganti pen-name lai dengan 'AiLiera Jae Naru'. Soalnya lagi cinta-cintanya sama Jaejoong dan Naruto. Dan di akun Second Light Alra udah menghasilkan satu Fic berjudul 'Sebelah mata'. Kata salah satu readers, itu fic bagus sih, cuman aku kurang bisa buat summarry. Gitu katanya..

Oke, Alra akui, Alra gak bisa bikin judul yang bagus dan gak bisa bikin Summarry.. dua hal itu adalah satu kelemahan Alra sebagai seorang Author. Dan karena sekarang mungkin –karena terpengaruh minat belajar dan umur yang nambah- Alra jadi malah gak bisa bikin drama bagus. Padahal dulu Alra cukup jago bikin drama lho~ tapi sekarang... BUSYET! Alra bener-bener lemah dalam hal ini.

Alra gak bisa bikin drama yang baguuuuusssss!

Huuffft...

Kebanyakan reader bilang FFN buatanku itu punya ide yang gak mainstream dan lain dari yang lain. Terutama di Fic SasuHina spiritual IslamxKristen yang berjudul 'Langit biru' dan Fic ItaHina-SasuSaku 'Le Roman de TELEKINESIS' itu. Seneng sih.. dibilang lain dari yang lain. Punya rasa bangga juga. Tapi...

Alra juga sedih sebenernya, karena plot yang Alra ciptakan lain dari yang lain itulah.. beberapa reader mencemooh gaya penulisan Alra dnegan tidak sopannya dan bilang Fic Alra gak bermutu, gak ada isi! Gak ini..gak itu! Katanya.. KEBANYAKAN READER GAK PAHAM APA MAKSUD FF-MU DAN MEREKA LEBIH SUKA PLOT YANG GAMBLANG DIPAHAMI DAN..BLAH..BLAH..BLAH..

Alra diceramahin lewat review yang payah karena dia pake anonim.

Sempet bikin Alra down..dan bener-bener DOWN!

DOWN!

DOWN!

DOWN!

Tapi, Alra nginget diri kalau Alra itu adalah Alra! Alra yang hidup dengan kepercayaan Hinata Hyuuga! dengan semangat kerja keras Naruto Uzumakhi! Dengan kesabaran dan selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik seperti Kim Jaejoong! Alra akhirnya kuat dan mengatakan dalam hati

'PERSETAN dengan review flame mereka yang nggak tahu sopan santun! Alra akan terus bangkit dan berkarya! kalau kalian berdua udah benci Alra Alra gak akan benci kalian berdua! karena Alra yakin setiap orang punya opini yang beda-beda! Alra menghargai kalian dan Alra tetap ingin hidup bersinar terang berkat reader yang Alra sayang dan sayang Alra dan juga para author-author senior yang Alra hormati! kalian bukan Tuhan Alra dan nggak puny hak ngatur-ngatur Alra! Alra akan tetap berusaha membahagiakan banyak reader dengan berbagi cerita dengan mereka lewat karya-karya Alra! Mengerti? Alra akan berusaha yang terbaik dan berkembang menjadi lebih baik lagi biar banyak yang ikut ketawa dan senyum berkat karya Alra, Alra love kalian semua Always..~ Always..~'

Terserah mau bilang apa soal Alra.

Alra akan sayang kalian semua tanpa terkecuali.

Karena bagi Alra, Alra adalah Hinata Hyuuga yang tegar.

Karena bagi Alra, Join di FanFiction dot net berarti semua orang yang ada di dalam FanFiction adalah keluarga Alra juga.

Alra sayang kalian~

Hyuuga Hinata pasti juga sayang kalian~

See ya?

Makasih udah mau baca perjalanan Alra jadi Author di FanFiction dot net.

Moga-moga kita bisa berkawan baik~

**End**


End file.
